Spike hair, chocolate hair and Pokemon
by DCKiyoshi
Summary: Michael and Vera, best friends since childhood are about to start they're pokemon adventure! After Steven and Red have left Pallet town both teens are detirmened to find both of them and be Pokemon trainers! (Themes from Pokemon Red and Strangled Red)
1. Chapter 1

Spike hair, chocolate hair, and Pokémon.

Hey guys this is my second Fanfic and this one's gonna be about Pokémon. It's rated T for violence, language, death, and some other stuff. The Fanfic takes place 3 years after Red became champion from Red and Blue and also after the events that happened in the creepy pasta Strangled Red.

If you're not familiar with strangled Red here a link where you can read it.

wiki/Strangled_Red

The characters are based me and my good friend Brunetta6. The link to her page is right here u/2787066/Brunetta6#

She writes awesome One Piece, Spirited Away and other great Fanfics and I hope you check them out.

Anyhow here's the first chapter enjoy!

Chapter 1

"The Inspiration"

It was a calm day in Pallet Town; the quiet townspeople did their everyday routine for the town was slow and separated from the other big and bustling cities, except Viridian City. Things hadn't been the same since Red had left Pallet Town and became Champion. He had started to come back less and less until he stopped coming altogether. Heck, things hadn't been the same since Steven had become Champion and his Charizards tragic accident.

Now they're only two teenagers in Pallet town, both 14 years old. The first one was a boy named Michael who was a very energetic teen who had spikey black hair and brown eyes underneath a pair of glasses. He was a good height, around 5, 5 and always had something to say.

The other teen was a girl named Vera, who despite her appearance was always happy. She usually wore punk rock gothic-Lolita clothes. She had chocolate brown hair, and a nice personality. If you were in a bad mood, she'd have something to say to cheer you up.

They both had an equal love for Pokémon, even though neither of them had one.

Looking at these two, you think they would be complete opposites, but they were best friends. They spent most of every day hanging out with each other. They'd sit at the ocean opening south of Pallet Town, and would pull pranks too.

"Hey look! Someone's walking into the tall grass without a Pokémon!" They would both yell, causing Old to coming running from his lab screaming, "Hey wait! It's dangerous to- where'd they go?"

"Ahaha!" blurted out the two teens, blowing the two teens cover.

"You darn kids! Don't do that!" Professor Oak yelled at them.

"Yeah I'm sure that Rattata in the grass would've killed somebody!" Michael joked.

"Just get away from here." Said Professor Oak. "Ugh…I need a fresh water after all that running." He muttered as he walked off.

"That was great!" said Vera still laughing.

"You know who taught me that joke?" asked Michael with a small smile. "Red. Before he left to the Indigo Plateau."

Vera kind punched his shoulder softly and said "You still miss him huh?"

"Yeah he was like a big brother to me. Even Steven was…" he said with a slightly less happy tone from earlier.

"It was tragic what happened to Steven, but let's not reminisce on the past! Let's go do something!" said Vera trying to cheer up Michael.

"Ok!" said Michael. They made their way over to Daisy Oak's house. Every day she made delicious tea and gave some to Vera and Michael.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Daisy as she gave them their mugs of tea. "Here you guys go."

"Thanks Daisy." Said both the teens in unison. They drank their tea and went off to do other stuff.

They made their way to where the sea met the south end of Pallet Town. They sat near the edge while Michael tried to fish out a Magikarp. He finally managed to and pulled it out. He put it in front of his face waving it around and said "Hey I'm Magikarp! The weakest Pokémon in existence! I used splash and it had no effect!"

"Ahaha!" laughed Vera "Oh my gosh… my sides!" she said as she grabbed her sides.

The Magikarp started to look mad as it jumped from Michael's hand back into the water. After it was in the water it started to glow and got bigger.

Suddenly bubbles started to rise from the water and a huge looming serpent like monster rose from the water.

Michael pointed and muttered out. "It's a G- Gyarados!"

Vera screamed in terror as Michael pulled her away as the water and ground around them was starting to shake.

"It's using Dragon Rage!" they both screamed as they ran away.

(Later)

Both teens were at Vera's house who was the closest, and because Michael's parents weren't home.

Vera's parents were scolding her for what happened. "We've told you a million times not to be by the water! Same goes for the tall grass too. Professor Oak came by and told us what you did!"

Vera was sitting in front of her parents and was stuck getting scolded.

"And you young man!" said Vera's father pointing at Michael, "Your parents will be hearing about this when they come back from Viridian City!"

"Ugh…" Groaned both teens.

Michael had gone home and unlocked his house with a spare key. He went up to his room and layed on his bed. He looked at an old picture in his room which was a group picture of himself, Vera, Red and Steven. He grabbed the picture and started talking to himself.

"Damnit Red! Why don't you come back home anymore!? You could've gotten us out of that mess. Your Pikachu could knocked out that Gyarados in no time." Said Michael in frustration.

He didn't even say anything about Steven. He hadn't seen him in so long it didn't matter anymore. Whatever happened to him, no one knew. Him and Vera tried sneaking into his abandoned house but got caught by some adults. They both had gotten grounded for a week.

Michael just turned off his lights and went to bed, as an excuse to not having to listen to his parents for an hour about the accidents today. As he went to bed he thought of something. A way him and Vera could spend every day like they always do without having to worry about their parents nagging on them about safety and the dangers of Pokémon. If fact they would be around Pokémon all the time. And they could even find out what happened to Red.

(The Next Day)

"Pokémon Trainers?" said Vera with a confused look. "What in the world made you think of that?"

"Vera it's very simple!" exclaimed Michael "If we become Pokémon trainers, we can escape our parents discipline, be around Pokémon, and have all the fun we have here but in other exciting cities. I know you've always wanted to go to Celadon City!"

"Well yeah…" she admitted with a guilty smile for she loved to buy stuff. "But how would we convince out parents? What if something happen? An Arcanine could maul us! An Arbok could poison us!"

"Don't worry! By the time we see those kinds of Pokémon we'll have our own to defend ourselves with!" Said Michael with much enthusiasm. We could even find out where Red is!"

Vera's eyes sparked and said "You really think we could find him?"

"I know so" replied Michael.

Michael held out his hand and said "Come on Vera! Shake hands with me and swear we'll both become Pokémon trainers!"

Vera made a confident smirk and said "Fine. But you know if we were to battle I'd win." As she shook Michael's hand.

"Nuh-uh! I'd beat you!" he said messing up her hair.

"Hey quit it!"

"Nope!"

The two teens continued to mess around till the day ended.

They had made a pact for the next day.

Tomorrow they would both ask their parents if they could start a Pokémon journey together.

(End of Chapter 1)

Well there it is! Chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it. If you did chapter 2 will be out soon. Review if you want to! But in your review put some constructive comments. Not just "Update soon".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys and here is chapter 2 of this Fanfic! Anyways lots of stuff happens this chapter so enjoy!

Chapter 2 "It's a grass type?"

The next morning both teens met with each other with the same realization.

"We should know our parents by now. They're going to say no." they both said in unison. "Besides my dad is always gone. You've never even met him." said Michael with an upset face.

They both kind of slumped but then Michael got a mischievous look on his face.

"Michael…no! I know that look! Nothing ever good comes out of that look!" screamed Vera.

"Vera just trust me on this one!" All we have to do is leave without telling them!" said Michael

"Do you know what would if we did that!?" yelled Vera. "Our parents would flip out and have a search party look for us!"

"Vera. Come on I grabbed some spare poke balls that Red's Mom let me have, so we could catch our own!" Come on all we have to do is sneak into Route 1 without Oak seeing us."

"Fine" said Vera with a not-so-enthusiastic face. "But if we get caught, you're saying it was your entire fault."

"Fine" said Michael in a groaning tone.

They made their way to Route 1, making sure that Professor Oak didn't see them. Once they were there they roamed around a bit.

Ever since Red left, new Pokémon had made their way into route 1, even some rare ones.

They kept searching until Michael heard Vera sequel in delight. He ran over to where she was and looked to where she was pointing.

There in the middle of the tall grass was a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur fighting. Bulbasaur used tackle, but missed the Squirtle by an inch.

"Oh. My. God!" screamed Vera "I love grass types and you like water types Michael! We should catch them! How many poke balls were you able to get?! "She asked in lightning speed.

"I was able to get 6. So I get three and you get three."

They both stood quietly, careful not to draw any attention to them, in fear that the Pokémon would run away. They crept up slowly until they both jumped out and threw their Poke balls.

"Go! Poke ball!" they both screamed as they threw the capsules. Both Poke balls hit the Pokémon at the same time and drew the small creature into the capsules. Both poke balls shook three times and froze. Both teens were about to faint thinking they would pop out, but then each Poke ball burst out in sparks staying closed in the process.

Both teens were speechless until Vera muttered out "We- we did it…We caught a Pokémon!" She finally screamed in excitement, jumping up and down. She picked her Poke ball and ran off. "Must catch more!" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Vera! Wait up!" yelled Michael as he chased after her, Poke ball in hand.

He tried to find her and finally heard her scream "Yes I got another!"

He caught up to her and saw her grasping a Poke ball in happiness.

"What did you catch that made you so happy?" he mocked "An Oddish?"

"A Charmander actually" she said with a smug smile.

Michael's legs got weak until he dropped to the ground. "Charmander?" he said through a broken voice. "So good for you…"

"Hey you got to be fast when catching Pokémon." She said smugly.

"You barely caught your first one!" he yelled "stop acting like you already a pro!"

"Whatever you're just jealous!" she said sticking out her tongue.

After bickering for another 15 minutes they mad their way back into Pallet Town and made sure no one saw them walk in from the route.

They rushed to a spot they always sat at in the afternoon and chose out the Pokémon. They both looked at the Pokémon and kept smiling.

"We did it…we caught some Pokémon." Said Vera. "Now what should we do?"

"Well we just have to leave Pallet Town, battle people we meet, become awesome trainers and live the way we want!"

"Question?" she said hesitantly. "How do you battle?"

"Um… why don't we practice? A little one on one?" suggested Michael.

"Ok! Go! Charmander!" Vera said as her the small fire lizard pooped out. "Char char!" the little creature said.

"Go! Squirtle!" yelled Michael. "Squirtle squirt!" said the small blue turtle. Michael then told Squirtle "Use Tackle!"

The Pokémon obeyed his master and tackled Charmander knocking it over.

"Charmander use Ember!" said Vera in excitement.

Charmander looked at Vera and back at Squirtle. It walked over to a pile of leaves and tried to throw them at Squirtle, but it didn't work.

"Huh? What's it doing?" said Vera in confusion. "What do think you are Grass-type?" she said as the Charmander now had grabbed a vine and tried to hit Squirtle, which the water-type was trying to avoid.

"Um...I think your Charmander is retarded." Said Michael, thankful he hadn't caught it.

Vera quickly snapped at Michael yelling "Be quiet! Don't say stuff like that about Charmander! Besides she's technically she's could be part grass!"

"Whatever" he said as he returned Squirtle to his Poke ball. "Well I think we have the basics. We've got some money, clothes, food, and other stuff we would need. Let's go!"

Vera looked kind of uneasy and said "Don't you want to say bye to Daisy? Or anybody else?"

"Vera…if we do that our parents would find out and be furious! We probably wouldn't make it to Viridian!" said Michael.

"Well ok" said Vera. "But promise me if we go we'll come back one day. Not like Red."

"I promise." He said giving her a look of seriousness, which was rare in Michael's case.

"Yay!" she cheered." Let's go then!" she said while dragging him across the ground.

(20 minutes later)

The two teens were now in the middle of Route 1, trying to find their way to Viridian City.

"Hmm… so do we take the left or the right?" asked Michael lost a mouse in a maze.

"See? We should've asked Daisy for a town map. This would be much easier."

"Well if we did that, she would've gotten suspicious. Now follow me!" said Michael looking confident.

"You do know there's directions on this sign right?" said Vera as she pointed to a sign.

"Um…. I knew that." He said as he ran over to the sign to see where to go.

(A little while later)

"Well we finally made it to Viridian City!" said Michael.

"Yeah after getting lost twice, chased by rabid Rattatas and nearly peck to death by a Pidgeot!" said Vera, who was completely exhausted. "But now that we're here, what should w-"Vera suddenly looked up and saw Michael was no longer next to her. "Michael! You and your hyperactive butt!" she said as she tried to find him.

(Meanwhile)

"Whoa…..the Viridian City Gym." Said Michael in awe as he looked up towards the Gym. He looked over at the sign and saw the Gym leader name.

"Gym Leader: Blue"

"What?! Blue's a Gym leader?!" he suddenly got the same mischievous smile from earlier and entered the gym.

(Meanwhile with Vera)

"Ugh…Michael where'd you go?!" she yelled every few seconds. "I swear that boy is too hyper."

She had many instances to back this up, when they were little, Michael got his head stuck in a Weepinbell, or got sprayed with a water gun by a Poliwag. And she was usual the one helping him out of the situations.

She smiled a bit and said "Well I should expect this from him by now… besides it's funny to see what he gets into." She said already making scenarios in her head. Attacked by a Nidoran? Stung by a Beedrill?

She was already getting ready to laugh when she saw a man running down the street telling everyone. "Hey! Someone challenged Blue to a battle!" he said in a frantic voice.

Most of the townspeople went into the gym to watch in the bleachers. Vera was tired and decided to go ahead and watch the battle for the heck of it.

She walked into the gym and noticed it was quiet dark, until she looked at the ground. There were floor tiles with arrows on them in vibrant colors of red, orange, blue and light blue. To her it was a little overwhelming to her eyes. She was confused why they had arrows on them pointing in different directions. She stepped on one and would later regret it.

She was suddenly flung from the tile she stepped on and spun around all the other tiles, which would do the exact same thing.

"Eeek!" she screamed as she was spinning and couldn't stop. "Someone help!"

She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop. Eventually the spinning stopped and she opened her eyes. She could barely stand and was very disorientated. She fumbled around and saw two people nearby. One of them she immediately recognized as Michael but the other one she didn't recognize. Although she felt she had seen his face before.

From up above a speaker came one and a man's voice went through and said "It looks like this Gym battle may be a double battle!" The crowd watching burst out in cheering and yells.

"Gym battle?" said Vera in a small voice realizing all the people in the bleachers were watching her.

She looked at Michael and asked frantically "What're you doing here?!"

"To get a gym badge obviously. "

"Yeah but…wait this the first gym we've encountered right?"

"Yeah." Said Michael.

"Then this should be totally easy. He'll probably have level 5 Pokémon like us!"

The guy in front of them finally spoke and said "I don't think you know who you're battling. But I know you guys." Said the figure in cockiness.

Vera's dizziness had finally worn off and was able to focus on the guy in front of them. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath with brown pants. He wore a small necklace and had orange hair sticking out to the side. Above him there was an emblem of a feather colored in silver.

"Blue?" she said as she rubbed her eyes. "You're a Gym leader?"

"Yes, for about a few years now. But enough chit-chat lets battle!"

The scoreboard on the side of the gym lit up with pictures of Blue, Michael, and Vera with a certain number of poke balls representing the number of Pokémon they had.

Suddenly two enormous Pokémon were sent out from Blue's side. Both Vera and Michael after looking through so many Pokémon books identified them right away. They were Rhydon and Exeggutor.

"And Gym Leader Blue chooses out Rhydon and Exeggutor! Looks like these trainers are gonna have a tough match!" said the voice from the speaker. The crowd roared in excitement as soon as they saw the two Pokémon

Both Michael and Vera chose out their Pokémon expecting a similar response.

With a little less enthusiasm, the announcer said "well... it looks like the trainers have sent out a Squirtle and a Charmander….this is ok. The crowd mumbled in confusion saying things like "Are they stupid?' or "Are they super trained?"

"Why are they being like that?" asked Michael "Is something wrong?"

Blue even looked confused. Then he looked as if he figured it out and chose his Pokémon back into their Poke balls.

He went up to the announcer holding the microphone and whispered something to him.

The announcer then spoke and said "It seems that the battle has been ended in a draw!" as he said that the scoreboard went totally blank and then went to black. The crowd walked out the Gym leaving Blue, Michael, and Vera.

"Ok so it seems you guys just started on your adventure right?" said Blue.

""Yes…" said both young trainers.

"But despite this being the first gym you encounter, this is actually the last one you battle."

"Huh?" said both teens in total confusion.

"This is the Gym for the last Gym badge, the Earth Badge. You guys need to go to Pewter City for the Boulder Badge." Explained Blue in an orderly fashion. "Here" he said as he handed Vera a small handbook. "Keep this safe. It's a handbook telling you where the next gym is and what city it's in. It also comes with a Town Map."

"Thanks Blue!" said Vera in happiness.

"How come I don't get one?" asked Michael.

"Vera looked more responsible. Sorry." Said Blue. "And once you guys get the first seven Badges, you can come and challenge me!" he said in a big voice.

"You can count on that!" said Michael and Vera.

(Later on in Route 2)

After much training both trainers got their Pokémon to level 15 and Michael had caught a Pidgey.

"Hmmm….that's so gonna help you beat the next gym Leader." Said Vera in a sarcastic tone.

"Quiet you! At least I don't have a Charmander who thinks it's grass type. Seriously! It thinks it's weak to flying types!"

"Whatever! I told you I don't care. Anyhow we need to go through Viridian Forest to get to Pewter. So let's get moving" she said as she dragged Michael to the entrance of the forest. Michael snatched the handbook from Vera and started reading from it about Viridian Forest. He kept reading as they got deeper in the Forest.

"Viridian Forest: A very dense forest North of Viridian City. Famous for its vast amount of Bug- type….Pokem-

Michael stopped mid-sentence and noticed they were already in the middle of the forest. He started to shake and hyper ventilate. Vera looked at him and asked. "Are you ok Michael?"

Michael didn't respond and looked around at his surroundings. He saw Caterpies, Weedles, and Metapods on the ground, trees and even in front of his feet.

Michael immediately ran off in a flash leaving to trace that he ever stood there. As Vera saw him speed off she heard him scream.

"Bugs everywhere! Get them away from me!"

Vera looked confused but then remembered something. Michael was deathly afraid of Bug-type Pokémon. Especially Beedrills. She ran after him trying calm him down but lost him. She was out of breath and decided to take a quick rest. She then looked around and realized something.

Now she was lost.

(End of chap 2)

Dun-dun-Dun! Our trainers are now lost in Viridian Forest. Will Vera find Michael? Will they find their way out? Will Michael piss his pants after seeing a Beedrill? All these and more will be answered in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my loyal fans and here's the next chapter of this Pokémon Fanfic! Enjoy! Gonna try to update every week so here this week's update. (Probably won't happen because of procrastination.)

Chapter 3 "Take one for the team"

Michael continued to frantically run through Viridian Forest, kicking dirt, pebbles and even the occasional Metapod to the side of the trail. He would've kept running if hadn't made a wrong turn into a huge tree.

"OOMPH!" Was the sound that reverberated throughout the forest as Michael smashed, face first into the tree. "Ow…." He groaned in pain. He looked around and realized there was no bug Pokémon anywhere. He sighed in relief, but then noticed that Vera was nowhere to be seen either.

"Vera!" he yelled "Where are you?" he called to her for several minutes and gave up. He figured out it was no use trying to call her name in a forest where the sunlight can barely pass through and every sound is muffled.

He looked around and saw that he was in a grove of some sort, with short grass and tiny flowers. He noticed there was a clump of some gold-colored looking pods. He picked one up and examined it. It was smooth and hard, with a warm feel to it. But then he turned it around.

It was a Kakuna. Not just one, but about two dozen.

Michael slowly put it down and tried to walk away as quietly as he could. But the Kakuna were shifting around as best they could to face him. Soon they were all looking at him. But then they scuttled away to a nearby tree and latched on. Michael was confused why they were doing that, but then he remembered something he watched on TV.

(Some time before)

"…And as Kakunas prepare to evolve into their final evolution, Beedrill, they latch onto trees and they start warm their bodies until the evolution process takes over…" said the man on TV. Michael shivered a bit "Ugh…..Beedrill."

"Oh stop being a big baby!" said Vera, in playful manner.

(Present time)

He backed away, fear in his eyes, sweating nonstop. Slowly the Kakuna were evolving, as the shell cracked and stingers piercing out.

"Crap…" said Michael as the every last Kakuna, now Beedrills, broke out of its shell and proceeded to chase him.

He ran away from the swarm of Beedrill towards the middle of the forest.

(Meanwhile with Vera)

"Ugh….Michael! Where did you run off to this time?!" yelled Vera in an annoyed voice. She yelled for several minutes, adding a few curses words occasionally. She eventually stopped for it was a lost cause. She found herself in a dense part of the forest, surrounded by trees. She found a log and sat down to rest. After everything that had happened that day she was ready to go to sleep in her bed at home.

Sadly for her she couldn't turn back now. If she did she may not leave Pallet town until she was eighteen, maybe even older than that. She was starting to get homesick, for she missed everything at home. "It was easy for Michael to leave, because his parents are hardly ever around and he's so optimistic." She said to herself. She sighed and said "Ugh….what I would do to be at home relaxing."

As she moping around, she noticed something rustling in the grass near her. She looked closer and noticed two long yellow, pointy ears with black tips. She immediately recognized what it was. A Pikachu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed in delight as the Pikachu perked up its ear even more.

Vera prepared a Poke ball and got closer to the Pikachu. The Pikachu backed away. Vera repeated the process and so did the Pikachu. Eventually Vera made a leap for the Pikachu "Come here you little mouse!" she yelled as she lunged for the small electric mouse.

The Pikachu moved out of the way, and Vera fell face first on the ground. The Pikachu then ran off screaming "Pika! Pika-pi!"

"Get back here you little rat!" said a now pissed off, slightly dirty Vera as she dusted off the dirt from her Lolita dress and proceeded to chase the electric mouse Pokémon, towards the center of the forest.

(Meanwhile with Michael)

"In the name of Arceus! Someone help me!" yelled an exhausted Michael. He had been running away from the Beedrill for a good 10 minutes and with the density of the forest, it wasn't exactly a cooler. He was dripping sweat as if he had a faucet on him that wasn't closed. He then got an idea.

"Go Squirtle!" He said as he released Squirtle on the top of his head. "Use Water Gun!" he said as he pointed at the Beedrill.

Squirtle did as he was told and fired water from his mouth. He managed to make all but one Beedrill stop. And the worst part, it was the biggest one.

"Crap!" said Michael as he now ran even faster. "Where are the Bug Catchers when you need them?!"

(Meanwhile with Vera)

"I swear. I will catch you, you little rat!" yelled Vera as she practically stampeded towards the frightened Pikachu.

She finally caught up to it and threw the Poke ball right at it. Sadly Vera's luck wasn't as good as it had been and the Pikachu popped out of the Poke ball.

It wildly ran back into the forest.

Vera shock of failure was short lived as she heard screaming and was knocked over by a familiar figure. "Michael! There you are! Why are-…"

She stopped and looked to where Michael was looking. In front of them was a Beedrill with extremely sharp stingers and red compound eyes that felt like it was staring into their souls. Vera froze like Michael had. She had never feared any Pokémon before, but now that she was in front of one that could potentially poison/sting her to death, she was frozen with fear.

The Beedrill hovered above them for a while, waiting for one of them to make a move. Michael looked at Vera and looked back at the Beedrill which now had its eyes set on Vera. He gave Squirtle a look and the Pokémon nodded back.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Vera got up and tried to run. The Beedrill then flew towards Vera extending its back stinger towards her back. She saw it speeding towards her and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes expecting to see her blood splattered across some gash on her body, but instead saw something even more horrifying.

Michael had jumped in front of her. With the stinger in his chest.

"MICHAEL!" screamed Vera as she saw Michael fall to the ground with a thud. As this happened the Beedrill looked at Michael and Vera and flew off into the forest.

Vera bent down on Michael's body and started to cry. She saw a huge lump on his chest, where he had been stung. She looked at him and said "Thank you Michael, you were a-"

She stopped when she noticed the lump on Michael's chest started moving. She started to back away and saw something pop out of Michael's shirt.

It was Squirtle.

Vera's eyes grew wide as she saw Michael slowly open his eyes and get up. Surprisingly he talked as if nothing happened. "Well…You ok?"

Vera immediately hit Michael in his arm and yelled "What do you mean am I ok?! You died! How are you even alive?!"

"Oh that?" said Michael with a I-don't-get-why-your-so-mad look on his face. "I popped Squirtle in my shirt so his shell would take the hit. See?" he said as he pointed to Squirtle, who also looked perfectly fine.

"But why did you lay motionless like that?!" said Vera.

"Well after all that running I was tired so I fell asleep." He said as plain as day.

Vera was about to scold Michael for how he made her worry and cry, but instead smiled a bit and said. "You know Michael. You're a good guy…"she said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me." She said

Michael was blushing badly at this point and said "uh… no problem."

After standing in silence for a few minutes, they decided to move on and get out of Viridian Forest. As Vera walked she thought of all the good times she and Michael had spent together. She knew he wasn't the smartest person, but he was sincere.

As they finally found their way out the forest, Vera grinned and ran ahead of Michael saying "Bet you can't beat me to the next town!"

"Oh just you wait and see!" said Michael as he chased after her.

End of Chapter 3

Well this chapter was pretty action packed. Hoped you guys liked it! And you never know! You may see Michael x Vera in the future! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Fans! Sorry I've been really busy and haven't had time to work on my Fanfics but now I'm back with chapter 4 of Spike hair, chocolate hair and Pokémon! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Vera…..I'm hungry….." said a tired, hungry looking Michael.

"You can wait. We're almost to Pewter City. Plus you ate half of my food too!" yelled an equally tired Vera.

"I couldn't help it. Plus you gave me a bunch of fruit! I need meat and sweet foods! I'm a growing boy!"

"Well I'm a growing girl! So stop complaining!" said Vera as she shot a look at Michael that could stop a rampaging Tauros in its tracks.

Michael immediately shut his mouth before he got a punch to his barren stomach.

They walked a little more until they saw an old wooden sign that read "Pewter City Ahead!"

They walked on a bit more and found themselves in Pewter City, surrounded by places that they'd never seen in Pallet Town.

"Look! A museum! Look! A mar-Ack!" said an excited Michael who was suddenly yanked away from everything.

"Vera!? What was that for?"

"You need to calm down a little Michael. We're in a new city, and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, especially since we ran away from Pallet Town."

"Oh, I see….Keep calm…" he said trying to keep his composure.

Just then a Pikachu came out from a bush they were standing next to and froze when it saw Vera.

"Hey isn't that the Pikachu you were chasing in Viridi-"

Michael stopped talking as he saw Vera get a strange look on her face which had a creepy smile a but an intimidating look. "You…" she said staring dead on at the Pikachu, as she pulled out a Poke Ball. "Your mine!" she yelled as she threw the Poke ball with almost super strength.

The Pikachu dodged the Poke ball causing it to bounce back and hit Vera in the face.

"OW! That stung!" yelled a Vera who now had a Poke ball imprint on her forehead. She put her hand on her forehead and felt the imprint, wincing at the sudden pain.

Michael was on the ground laughing his ass off. "Hey Vera, calm down it suits you! Hahaha!" he said as Vera fiercely punched in the arm.

"Shut up! You don't how much I want it! It's cute and adorable!" screamed a now enraged Vera.

"Hey didn't you say something about not bringing any attention towards ourselves?" said Michael as he noticed half that city were staring at them.

Vera blushed in embarrassment and grabbed Michael collar muttering "Just look down and don't say anything…" as they walked off away from the crowd.

As they walked off, the crowd watching them quickly spilt up and went back to what they had been doing before Vera's outburst. As they all walked away one figure from the crowd stayed where he was and smiled. He had short brown hair and wore black pants with a black shirt. "Hmmph. They seem like an interesting little duo." He walked off in Vera's and Michael's direction, keeping a distance.

**(Later on)**

Michael and Vera were at the Pokémon Center getting their Pokémon healed. As they waited they decided to plan out what they were going to do next.

"Ok Michael, before you run off and do something stupid like back at Viridian City, we should plan out what we need to do while we're in Pewter City." Said Vera. "First, we should see what we're up against at the gym."

"Yeah of course!" said Michael as his eyes shined in determination "I've already planned it out!" He said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and showed it to Vera. "It's a new, optional gym battle rule! It works like this. Two people can challenge the gym leader to a double battle. The Gym leader uses all their Pokémon in battle while the challengers are limited to 3 or less Pokémon, and since the Pewter gym is a rock-type gym, we have a 100% chance of winning because we have a grass and water type to fight them with."

Vera looked very surprised and finally said "Wow Michael, you really planned all this out." She said in shock as Michael had never put so much thought into something before. As they were talking, the nurse brought them their Pokémon. Vera picked up her Poke balls and chose out Charmander. "Although if I could make one change to your plan?"

Michael shrugged and said "sure, besides no change you could make could possibly ruin-"

Vera held up Charmander if front of her face and said "I think I'll use Charmander instead!"

Michael face suddenly went down in despair. "You're gonna use a Pokémon that's weak to Rock…?"

Vera quickly retaliated by saying "Charmander learned meta claw! Steel is super effective against Rock right?"

Michael suddenly remembered and yelled "Oh Yeah! Never mind then let's go!" he said as he ran out of the Pokémon center.

"Michael! You forgot your Poke balls!" Vera grabbed the Poke balls and ran after him yelling "Slow down!"

**(LATER AT THE GYM)**

Michael and Vera finally made it to the gym and looked at it from the front. The building didn't look too big but they knew if it held Pokémon battles almost every day it must have a huge interior. They both looked at each other and gave each other a little nod as they walked in. They opened the door and were greeted by a man in glasses.

"Hi! I'm the Gym Guide!" he said with a huge smile on his face. "You must be new here! So you must not know how gym battles work! I'll explain them to you if yo-"

Vera and Michael both cut him off and said "No thanks. We're good."

The guide blinked and said "Are you sure?

"Yup."

"You don't' nee-"

"Nope."

The guide sunk to the ground in depression. A dark aura surrounded him as he said. "Go on ahead….I'll just be here, sulking…"

Vera and Michael both look rather disturbed as they walked off, but they shook it off as they saw the gym leader up ahead. As they walked forward they noticed the interior of the gym was a rocky field with the occasional big rock in the middle or on the side. Suddenly a small boy ran from behind one of the rock and confronted the two.

"Stop right there! Before you face Brock, you gotta pass through me!" he said as he tried to look as intimidating as possible as he sent out his Sandshrew and Diglett.

Michael rolled his eyes and said "Really? I don't have to battle you. Waste of my time!"

The young boy looked shocked and started to cry. "Wah! Why won't you fight me! I'm tough!" he said through choked tears.

Michael looked towards Vera and said "Come Vera we can just-"

He looked at Vera more closely saw Vera giving him the evil eye. "How dare you make this little boy cry!?" She kneeled down to the boy's level and said "It's ok little boy… We'll fight you! Isn't that right Michael!?" she said as she shot Michael a death look.

"Um… yeah sure!" he said as he sweat out of fear.

The young boy quickly regained his spirit and chose out his Pokémon again. "Go! Diglett and Sandshrew!"

(2 minutes later)

The young boy was crying once again as he had just lost. "Wah! I'm so weak!"

"Michael! Did you really have to beat him that quickly?"

"Hey it's not my fault!" said Michael trying to defend himself. "His Pokémon were extremely weak to Squirtle's water-type attacks!"

The young boy finally stopped crying and said "Ok. I guess you guys did win fair and square. You can go fight Brock."

Vera hugged the boy one last time and said "Thank you!"

They walked off towards Brock and came face to face with him. As they walked towards him he said "Welcome. Finally some new challengers! I see you met Liam over there, yeah he's kind of sensitive."

"You don't say?" said Michael sarcastically. "Anyways we're here to battle to you! Don't worry we won't beat you too fast." Said Michael as cocky as he could.

Vera tried to look determined, but was in fact, a little intimidated. "Yeah! Bring it!" she said trying to sound tough.

"Then let's get started then, shall we?" said Brock as he threw out two Poke balls. "Go! Geodude and Onix!" He threw the Poke balls down and out came the two rock Pokémon. Geodude the rock with fists and Onix the intimidating Rock Snake.

"Go! Squirtle!" yelled Michael. Squirtle popped out of the Poke ball ready to fight. Vera then chose out Charmander.

Charmander popped out of its Poke ball, but looked a little odd. It was holding a flower and had little vines wrapped around it.

"Not this again… Vera! I thought you said Charmander was over that Thinking-it's-a-grass-type- phase!?" said Michael who was looking very annoyed.

"Sorry!" said Vera "I don't even though when it got those things!"

"Why can't it figure out that it's a fire-type? It's not that hard to figure out!"

"What!? It's actually kind of cute!" said Vera as she looked at Charmander. "Kawaii!"

"Cute doesn't matter in a Pokémon battle! What matter is-"

Brock finally butted in and said "Um…are we gonna battle or…?"

Both Michael and Vera facepalmed themselves and got back into focus. Michael got the first turn and said "Squirtle! Use water gun on Geodude!"

Squirtle obeyed and shot Geodude with a stream of water from his mouth. Geodude fainted in one hit, falling to the ground. Brock chose Geodude back in and turned his focus to Onix.

"Onix! Use Rock Tomb on Charmander!"

Onix launched several rocks at Charmander, each one hurtling towards the battle-field with great speed. Charmander got hit by it and took substantial damage. "Char!" it shrieked in pain.

"Charmander!" screamed Vera.

Michael immediately yelled "Squirtle! Use water gun!"

Squirtle shot another stream of water but only some of it landed on Onix. Onix then wrapped it itself around Squirtle.

Vera saw how Onix was wrapping around Squirtle just like a snake. "It's using Bind!"

"Sorry" said Brock. "But it looks like you're done for. Onix use-"

"Char!"

Brock, Michael and Vera directed their attention to where Charmander was. She was barely able to stand up after the Rock tomb attack. Suddenly she started to yell until something happened.

She started to glow.

"Char!"

Vera watched in amazement as her Charmander was now evolving into something new. She smiled and said "Good job Charmander…"

Charmander slowly started to change shaped. Instead of a smooth spherical head, she now had a horn-like appendage. Her hands and feet both grew short but sharp claws and the flame on its tail got bigger.

Charmander was now a Charmeleon.

Vera looked very exciting and started to praise her Pokémon. "Oh Charmeleon! You look so much stronger now!"

Vera got control of herself and gave a command. "Charmeleon. Use Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon's claws started to glow and she ran towards Onix, jumping up and slashed it in the face. Onix lost its bind on Squirtle and let go. Onix fell to the ground and stayed there, eyes closed and unconscious.

Michael and Vera froze for a moment, but then started to smile in joy and triumph. They had just won their first gym battle.

Brock took out his poke ball and chose Onix back into it. He looked a little bummed that he lost but then smiled. "I haven't fought in a battle like that for a awhile! You guys are alright. Here, have these." he said he handed them two small pieces of metal that was in the shape of a boulder.

"It's the Boulder-Badge showing that you've defeated me. And here are some badge cases. So you can put your badges in it."

Michael and Vera both took their badges and put them in the cases. They both started to walk out of the gym.

**(…) **

Vera and Michael walked out of the gym and hugged each other out of happiness. They were about to start talking when someone interrupted them.

"Well hello there." Said the brown-haired figure in front of them.

"Who are you?" Said Vera

" Someone who's been watching you the two of you."

End of chapter 4.

Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Chapter 5 will be out real soon! Review and Favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello once again, fans of this Fanfic. I know, that updates are very inconsistent, but updates should be more frequent since it's summer and I have more time to write more. Anyways enjoys this next chapter!

Chapter 5: Adventure in

"Who are you?" Vera asked.

"Someone who's been watching the two of you." Said the brown-haired teen, almost smiling.

Although she was more confused and afraid, Vera realized this guy could be a number of things. A stalker, serial killer, or someone who might take her and Michael back to Pallet town!

The figure in front of them then put his hand behind his head a rubbed his head awkwardly "Oh! I'm sorry, I probably sounded pretty creepy just now, didn't I?" he said looking embarrassed.

Both Michael and Vera yelled "Ya think!?" as they both realized this guy wasn't a real threat to them.

"Hehe. Well the, allow me to introduce myself." Said the teenager. "My name is Cesario, Pokémon Trainer and Traveler. And they only reasons I know who you guys are is because one of you freaked over a Pikachu earlier today." He said laughing as he remembered. He pointed to Vera and said "I believe it was you right?"

Vera blushed in embarrassment as she remembered the Poke ball that smacked into her forehead, leaving an imprint of a Poke ball.

Michael suddenly chimed in and said "And you've been following us because?" He gestured his hand for Cesario to continue.

Cesario rubbed the back of his head again as he finally said "Well, I was wondering if it would be ok if I traveled along with you two?"

Michael and Vera both stood in silence with awkward faces, the two huddles together to discuss what they should do. "Vera, I don't know…he seems kind of odd. There just something that makes me feel uneasy about him. I just can't put my finger on it." He said eyeing Cesario.

Vera looked at Cesario. He seemed pretty normal looking. He looked about their age or maybe a little older, like 15 or 16. He wore all black. Shirt, pants, shoes, everything was black. Vera looked at his face as well. He was good-looking she supposed. He had black hair, and short brown hair. Cesario had caught Vera looking and gave a little wave. She turned around quickly and blushed.

The from afar they heard Cesario say "Plus I know how to get to the next city without getting lost or delays."

As quick as he had said that, the two decided to let him travel with them. The reason being they didn't want any repeats of Viridian Forest to happen.

**(…)**

As the newly formed trio left Pewter City, they found themselves already approaching mountainous, rocky trails. The terrain was a wide dirt path with rocks and pebbles mixed in. There was the occasional Patch of tall grass but other than that, the place was practically deserted.

Vera checked her map and saw they were approaching Mt. Moon. Michael and Vera had heard many stories about what was in . Alien Pokémon, rare fossils that could be brought back to life, and a massive amount of Zubats.

"So we're headed to huh? What city are gonna stop out we make through there?" asked Michael as he looked at Vera's map.

Without even looking, Cesario said "We'll be heading to Cerulean City after we make our way through ."

"Woah! You didn't even have to look at the map! How did you know?" Michael asked looking very impressed.

"Oh, I've traveled through the Kanto region a couple of times before." Said Cesario with a grin.

Vera looked at Cesario with a bit of suspicion in her eyes. "Well if you've been around Kanto already, why do you want to tag along with us?" she said waiting for a valid reason.

With no hesitation at all, Cesario replied "Well the first time I traveled with my father, and two other times by myself. I figured it might be fun to travel with other people. People that could be my friends…" he said almost sounding sad on the last part.

Vera thought about his response and decided his answer was genuine, but she would keep her eyes on him, just in case.

They finally approached the end of the trail and saw a Pokémon Center, right next to the entrance of the cave. "Hey, that's pretty convenient. Especially since we left pewter City without healing our Pokémon." Said Michael.

"Oh yeah…" said Vera. "Well, at least there weren't many trainers around." She said with relief.

The trio promptly made their way into the Pokémon Center to heal up. As they we waiting for their Pokémon to be healed, Vera and Cesario were planning what would be a fast way to get through . Michael sat bored as he listened to Vera and Cesario blab on about the different pathways they could take. He got up to walk around as he saw a man with a newspaper.

He walked over to him and said "Hey gramps, anything good in that newspaper?"

The old man then looked up from his paper. He was an average looking man. He didn't look that old but his gray hair and mustache made him look old. He wore a brown suit and hat. "Well young man, there's not much in the newspapers nowadays, but I'll tell you something. A few years ago, not one day would go by without Team Rocket being on the front page!" he said.

"Team Rocket? Who're they?" asked Michael.

The old man almost went wide-eyed. "You mean you don't know?! Sit down and I'll explain." He said gesturing Michael to sit down with him.

"Now then, Team Rocket was an evil organization that would stop at nothing to get what they want. They would steal, lie and even kill people and Pokémon alike to get what they needed. But about 4 years ago a trainer named Red took them down!"

Michael's ears practically perked up when he heard Red's name. "He what!? I know Red!"

The old man looked surprised. "Really? Well, anyways we thought Team Rocket was gone for good afterwards but it turned out a couple of units never found out about Team Rocket disbanding and they wreaked havoc in the Johto region. But then a trainer named Gold stopped them. And since then everything's been relatively peaceful." Then the old man looked around and whispered "But you wanna know what I think? I think that Team Rocket is just hiding, waiting for the right moment to come back into the world and continue their chaos."

Michael was actually amazed at what this old man was telling him. He never really liked listening to old people talk but this old guy was interesting. Suddenly another man walked up to the two.

"Hello gentlemen! I was wondering if I could interest you in a deal!" he said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "In my hands I have a Pokémon so powerful; you'll be able to win any battle!"

Just that statement alone was enough to pique Michael's interest. "How much?"

"Only a small price of 500 pokedollars! What 'ya say? Deal or no deal?"

Michael immediately pulled out the money and grabbed the Pokeball. "Deal!"

The man walked away shoving the money in his pocket with a smirk saying "Pleasure doing business with ya!"

Michael was about to choose out the Pokémon when Vera said "C'mon Michael! Our Pokémon are ready." He tucked to the Poke ball away and said bye to the old man. "Hey maybe we'll see each other again!"

'Well young man, I hope that happens one day. And look out for Team Rocket!" said the man as the trio left the Pokémon center.

As they left the Old Man remembered something. "Wait! I forgot to that boy mention is closed due to some excavation! Oh well, they'll figure it out!" he said as he went back to his newspaper.

Meanwhile the trio were now entering . "Ok guys, as long as we get through the cave without any accidents we should be out within the hour." Said Cesario.

Michael and Vera nodded at him in confirmation and they made their way in. After they had entered, a man in a hard hat approached the cave. "Wait a minute. Where's that sign I set up? Oh…I put it backwards where no one could read it! Oh well!" he said as he turned the sign around. The sign read " is closed due to Archeologist Excavation, beware explosives!"

**(…)**

The trio had been walking for a while and were steadily making their way through the cave. The only thing was that there were no trainers to be seen. "Isn't it a bit odd that no one is around?" asked Vera looking around.

Even Cesario looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, I wonder what's going on…"

**(…)**

"So that whole perimeter of the cave is set up with the TNT right?" asked a slender looking man with glasses, as he scanned the area.

"Yup! Just press this button when you're ready to detonate." Said another man with a hard hat. "And as a safety precaution we'll stay behind this rock wall while the detonation occurs.

The man with glasses then put on a hard hat of his own and pressed the button as the TNT exploded one by one, with huge fiery blasts that gave off tons of smoke.

**(…)**

Suddenly, as the trio was walking, a blast came from behind them. They looked in horror as more explosions occurred around them almost surrounding them. "What the hell is going on?!" yelled Michael and Vera, while Cesario tried to calm them down. Then the floor around then started to crack and make chasms and pits. Cesario was holding onto Vera as the ground beneath their feet broke. They both fell down a pit that opened up screaming 'AHHHHHH!"

"Vera! Cesario!" yelled Michael as something went off in his head. "Hold on you too! I got something that'll save us." He said as he pulled out the Poke ball from earlier. "Go! Awesome Pokémon!" he said as he sent out the Poke ball. The Poke ball opened up to reveal a Magikarp. The Magikarp flopped around on land as Michael yelled "Are you kiddi-'' he didn't have time to finish as a pit opened beneath his feet.

**(…)**

Michael slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. He felt around his body, making sure nothing was broken, then screamed "I'm alive!"

That's when all the Zubats woke up. They all screeched from being disturbed from their slumber and flew towards Michael.

Michael was as afraid of Zubats than he was of the Beedrills from viridian Forest, but that didn't stop him from running away. He found a pathway and started running. "Heeeellllp!"

**End of chap 5**

**Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. So follow, Favorite and Review, so you can see what will happen in the next chapter!**


End file.
